Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Keyblade
by Kytes Orbed
Summary: A century after the death of Xemnas, a war befalls the World of Kingdom Hearts and only the descendant of Sora can save it. Can he? Will he?
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Keyblade**

**Disclaimer: **Any kingdom heart or Disney characters in this fan fiction belong to Disney and Square Enix/Squaresoft.

**NOTE: **Since the "World of Kingdom Hearts' does not have a name, I named it Glanis.

_After the defeat of Xemnas, Twilight Town returned to peace and Sora could return to the Destiny Islands. Organization XIII was destroyed with Xemnas to confirm the 'eternal' happiness of the generations to come. However, the protection of the worlds could not last forever. 30 years later, King Mickey, ruler of Glanis, passed away of old age, leaving Queen Minney to die brokenhearted not too long after._

_Sora, Riku and Kairi dwelled in their home unaware of what was happening to the kingdom. Years past and soon, Kairi had a child to Sora. They knew not of his significance at the time. Years had passed and Riku fell ill to his dark side. Soon, Riku killed himself to end the madness. Stricken with grief, Kairi and Sora sought counsel with the King, only to be informed of his death._

_King Mickey's passing meant the end of appointment of Keyblade wielders. The keyblade wielders protected the world from harm and from further threats, leaving Sora as the only wielder left. Sora locked the door to light so it could never be used again with the Nobodies commanded by Organization XIII and the heartless behind the door. As a result, the Keyblades vanished for no one could use them. The generation had ended vulnerable to more evil than ever before._

_One century later, the peace was once again disturbed. A new militant group called "The Alliance" became the center of evil in the world. It chose to despise the light and became the new darkness without purpose but to destroy Glanis. Without the keyblades to protect them, Glanis was doomed._

_The settlements of Radiant Garden and Twilight Town became a united front to battle The Alliance, but they were losing the battle. However, deep in the Ansem's mansion slept another hero. The last of the descendants of Sora and Riku, a child slept that could bring peace once again to Glanis. His destiny lie in the depths of the world. The remains of what used to rule the evil. He was the only one that could save or destroy. This is his story, the child of the Keyblade._


	2. The Awakening

Dawn unsheathed her slender blade from its scabbard. She marvelled at how outnumbered she and her troops were. But nevertheless, she pressed forward valiantly.

"This is war! Charge!" she shouted moving into battle.

Her troops willingly obeyed declaring victory prematurely. Thousands of Alliance charged in response, to begin the invasion of Radiant Garden. The Yoline soldiers still went in favour, unafraid and diligent in their purpose. Both sides were driven by the determination to win the battle, but only one would emerge victorious.

Both sides clashed with a meeting of swords. Immediately people's lives were ended by the blades of others. Dawn fought through the enemy troops courageously, not faultering for a slight second. The Yoline soldiers followed her example, clearing the enemies with ease although they were outnumbered.

"Kill them!" a voice shouted in the back of the combat. It proved that the leader of the movement they encountered cowardly stayed at the back of the troops.

"How cowardly of you!" Dawn declared over the battle. "Maybe I should kill you myself, before your troops!"

Dawn sheathed her blade and quickly conjured a magic attack. Such an attack could clear the path to get to the leader quickly and efficiently.

"Aeroga!" she chanted.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"It is time!" Merlin stood at the corridor of Ansem's mansion, beginning to pace forward. He was now very old and could barely carry his own load. But, his entire purpose for living was soon to be fulfilled. He still remembered Sora's request fifty years ago…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Merlin?" Sora looked at Merlin with hurtful eyes._

"_Yes, Sora?" Merlin answered._

"_Now that King Mickey is gone, there is no one left to deem a new keyblade wielder." _

_Sora looked at Merlin seriously. For years he had controlled the fate of Glanis, and now he could be leave the world without a successor. Riku was dead, alone and he could do nothing in his state. All Sora had was his son, his son! Sora looked at Merlin, holding his hand. Sora trusted Merlin and knew what he could do._

"_When I die, I want you to make my son sleep for fifty years. It will not be until then that Glanis will need him. For I am not the last of the keyblade wielders, he is."_

_Merlin stared blindly at Sora and Kairi, with him. The child looked at Merlin _

"_I don't know." Merlin said looking at the little child's innocent face. "Placing such a responsibility in his hands is a very big step, Sora."_

_Kairi looked to Merlin with pleading eyes. _

"_The world of tomorrow will need him when the second evil comes." She said._

_Merlin pondered thought and then agreed._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And now he will take it into his own hands." Merlin said smiling.

Merlin walked into the mansion. It was empty as it was years before, without the torment of Nobodies. He looked around to see a room in the top left corner. He remembered clearly that was where he lay. Merlin then took a step to advance, and then stopped. He scaled the area. Someone, something was here. He readied himself for a fight, remaining in his position. His eyes moved amongst the place to find the culprit of suspicion but he couldn't target it. Though he was troubled, he had to make haste with his task. The ongoing war between Glanis and the Alliance was jeopardizing lives. He had to move quickly.

Up the stairs he dashed, and he entered the room. It was cleansed in pure white, the only sense of color lay in the bed. A little boy slept; innocent and untouched by the harm of the world. Merlin then ran to the boy's side and put his palm into the face of the boy's closed eyes. In a split second, a deep breath of life engulfed the boy and life returned onto him.

"Seth," Merlin called.

The boy, now wide awake answered, "Merlin! Where is my father? Where am I?"

"Seth, it is time for you to inherit the keyblade." Merlin smiled.

**SCENE CHANGE**

An Alliance member approached the mercy seat of the throne. On the throne sat the leader of this rebellion. His faced was hidden by the shadows, but his bright red hair revealed itself on his lap.

"Master," the soldier formally addressed. "The child has awakened."

"Excellent job, my spy." The leader replied pleased. "We can now begin preparation for the true destruction off Glanis."

He began to chuckle deeply, but, was interrupted by his servant.

"But my lord," he said out of turn. "Where has our purpose lied these years of invasion?"

"Are you that dumbfounded? Our purpose was to retrieve the child for our own. He owns more power than our forefathers could ever know. I must have it!" the red-haired man began to chuckle once more as his servant left the room. "Sora, now do you see your demise? I can now avenge your downfall! Got it memorized?"

The red-haired leader then left to his chamber to rest for the long-waited morning.


	3. Why Am I Here?

**Chapter 2: Why Am I Here?**

**Pairings: Forgot to mention, Sora and Kairi had Seth.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts….:(**

Seth looked up to Merlin in awe and desperation. Nothing about him had changed, he was still a young boy with his whole life ahead of him, yet he was the heir to the keyblade. He couldn't see it within himself; he was scared to death of such a responsibility.

"Merlin," he approached, under the sheets of the bed. He was very eloquent in his speech and polite. Regardless, he was still a 15-year-old boy. "Why me? I can't do this by myself. I want my father, I want my mother! I want to go home!"

For mere seconds, Merlin pondered his actions. _Have I done the right thing? I've isolated him from everything he's ever known. How can he save us with such a mentality?_ Merlin began to doubt himself and Sora's requests.

"Seth." He began. "Your father knew you would be scared. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. You're Glanis' only hope." Merlin listened to the battle that raged on outside. He was horrified at the destruction that was occurring. The world needed it to stop and soon.

Suddenly, before Merlin could reason with Seth any further, the doors of the mansion burst open. Alliance soldiers began to flood the mansion. Merlin began to panic as he rushed Seth out of bed. If they found him, all civilization would be purged of all life.

"He's upstairs, claim him!" one member commanded in the distance.

"Quickly Seth," Merlin pleaded. "There is no time to waste. We must hurry."

Seth agreed to Merlin's plea and took his hand. Merlin ran to the door and pulled out his staff, prepared for battle. Immediately, he was confronted by soldiers. He pushed Seth back and conjured a spell.

"_Magnega_!" he chanted. A void in the middle of the mansion was summoned. Before any of the Alliance could say a word, they were manipulated into the void. Merlin and Seth began to run for their lives. Merlin was slowed by his many years, but Seth stood by his mentor. The Alliance yelled in disbelief, cursing profanity at the magician.

"Are you people stupid?" yelled one who appeared to be the commander of the troop. "Shoot them!"

Merlin's eyes shot open and he was already drained from waking up Seth and the Magnega spell. He wasn't has young as he used to be. Beams of light shot from the guns of the Alliance; piercing anything in their path. Desperate to protect his purpose for living and himself, Merlin opened his mouth to speak.

"_Protectega!_" cried Merlin. Immediately, the ammo of their weapons was warded by the shield that Merlin had produced. Though it was a struggle, he was able to do it.

"We must quickly flee! They know of your presence!" Merlin commanded as they fled down the stairs and exited Ansem's mansion, leaving the troops suspended in the air of the mansion. They found refuge in the forest. It was mainly quiet with the odd bird's chirp. But they couldn't stay for long. The spells would ware off very soon. Seth smiled and looked at Merlin. To him, Merlin had always been the strongest; even stronger than his father. He was about to commend his lifelong mentor when suddenly, he shushed him and they moved to a bush. Apparently the spell had worn off; for soldiers began to vacate the mansion and a red-haired man beat the face of the leader of the specific troop.

"You idiot!" he scolded, hitting the soldier across the face once again. "You are telling me that he got away? Seventy Yoline soldiers are on their way here and you freakin' lost them! You ass wipes are damn lucky we need to leave quickly."

The soldier merely stood at attention and responded obediently, "They couldn't have gotten far Commander Avant!"

"Let's just get out of here; I'll deal with you all later." Avant said stressfully.

The troops began to vacate through another part of the forest, letting Merlin and Seth go unnoticed. Merlin gave a quick sigh once the coast was clear and then looked to Seth with a smile.

"I was lucky to have got you in time," he chuckled. "We must get you to the Yoline soldiers' headquarters in Radiant Garden."

Merlin began to leave, when Seth stood in the same place with his arms crossed in rebellion. He wanted something from Merlin and Merlin could tell by merely looking at him once.

"You want to know why you're here. Don't you?" Merlin said confidently.

Seth nodded in agreement. "Did my father not want me?" Seth questioned with tears in his eyes.

Merlin sighed and began,

"Seth. King Mickey is the one who was able to make people able to use the keyblades. Keyblades were the strongest weapons and they could unlock the secrets of this world. Your father was one of the people who could use this weapon. After King Mickey died, the keyblades began to disappear. Since King Mickey had died, no one else could be deemed to use the keyblades, but, the direct children of keyblade wielders. You are the last one." Merlin continued.

"Legend has it that the Ultima Weapon, the last keyblade, is still here in Glanis. We need to find it and give it to you so you can fight against and defeat the Alliance."

Seth could only stare at Merlin in disbelief, his eyes still teary.

"But how can I find it without being captured?" Seth questioned once again.

"That is where the Yoline soldiers come in – Oh! Speak of the devil!" Merlin looked in the distance and saw the white knights pacing forward to their position. In front of them, lead a beautiful woman with raven black hair and hazel eyes. Seth was captivated by her and began to stare, not at her face however…Before he knew it, he lay on the ground with a crooked neck from the slap to the face he took from her.

"Merlin, you can't tell me this pathetic punk is the one who will save Glanis." She said.

"Yes Dawn, it is…" Merlin shook his head, ashamed of Seth's raging hormones.

Dawn looked again at Seth with a humongous sigh and held out her hand. "I am Dawn, 2nd degree head of the Yoiline soldiers."

Seth merely looked at the hand and rubbed his aching head. "Seth…" he said, shaking her hand.

"You have a lot to learn, kid. Once more thing, control yourself." Dawn said with much strain and despair, slapping Seth once again.


	4. It Calls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters that are here, all of them belong to Square Enix/Squaresoft.

**Author's Note: **As you may have noticed, I have been reluctant to describe Seth's appearance. I have only done this because it's the way my mind works. I do have a picture of Seth in my mind; however, me writing the appearance down would almost be like a movie based on a book spoiling the image I had in my mind as a reader. I may not give big hints on his appearance for a while. Please be patient. I'm weird that way.

Avant sat on his throne once again, his head resting on his hand. He still sat in disbelief of his troops' failure. Before he could gather thoughts to even fathom his disgust, the same troop leader, whom he had chastised first, stood before him.

"What do you want?" Avant questioned with authority. "Have you managed to disappoint me once again?" Avant almost chuckled as he tried to degrade the character of this failure that stood before him.

"In fact sir," he began cautiously. "The Yoline soldiers have moved the boy to their headquarters. It is highly unlikely that we will obtain him."

"And here sit, not corrected."

"Please sir! I work my ass off and all you do is sit there. Just because you're a heartless doesn't mean you're superior. If anything you're lower than me!" the soldier insisted.

Instantly the soldier stood before Avant, wide-eyed in realisation of what he had said. He had been thinking it for a long time, but now he was unable to retract his feelings. Immediately, Avant rose from his seat and approached the soldier with anger. He grabbed him by the collar with great strength ad threw him to the side of the audience chamber.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?" Avant shouted. "Have you forgotten why we are destroying Glanis, or have you become as soft as 'he' was?"

Avant had referred to, his 'past' self; the self that had given in to the light and died. 'He' gave birth to Avant, a cold-blooded villain who wanted only the world to end. Avant had been restricted of the power to do so as the only one of his kind left. With his power, he created an army; n army with the potential to destroy the world Avant could care less about them all. He began to kick the helpless body mercilessly.

"You are nothing to me." And at that moment, Avant laid one hand on the body and it quickly disappeared into nothingness.

"He failed me for the last time." Said Avant as he retired again to his throne. "My 'past' self is no more and no one passes their place in my book."

Seth, Merlin and Dawn, accompanied by the Yoline soldiers made their way to the headquarters of Yoline in Radiant Garden. Dawn took a second look at the child, still rubbing his face from their previous encounter; she couldn't believe that all hope rested on this one. More deeply, she thought it still hadn't occurred to him the responsibility that rested on his shoulders.

"I apologize for our late arrival Merlin," Dawn beckoned during the party's travel. "We encountered some minor setbacks from the likes of the Alliance."

"No, no, no!" Merlin assured. "We ended up fine. I'm just a bit out of shape, that's all."

Seth remained quiet as the two engaged in conversation; it was almost as if they were the best of friends. As they walked, Seth could only look at the forest to see the trees much bigger than he'd remembered. Also, he hadn't been aware of the unity of Radiant Garden and Twilight Town by bridge; that would come to great surprise.

They arrived at the bridge and Dawn confronted the two guards that met her at the entrance. Showing her rank, they let her through without hesitation.

"You better be careful in there. With all the Alliance attacks, you don't know what could be in there." One guard illustrated.

Dawn proceeded with a nod into the bridge. It was extremely open and Dawn as well as Merlin and Seth gasped at the sights. The corpses of civilians lay on the bridge's road. Merlin hurried to their aid but realized it was too late.

"What happened?" Seth questioned in horror.

"Lexers?" Merlin said as if he needed confirmation.

"Lexers." Dawn confirmed.

"What are lexers?" Seth ignorantly asked.

"They are evil creations of the Alliance." Merlin stated in horror. "They feed on humans whenever they can and wherever they can."

"And speaking of lexers, we've got company." Dawn said unsheathing her blade.

Merlin prepared his wand as in the same cautious style of Dawn. The entire party responded the same way. Yet, Seth stood puzzled and scared, looking around.

"I don't see them!" Seth shouted.

"Look out!" Dawn commanded, stabbing a lexer that had opened its mouth to consume Seth.

"They only reveal themselves when they are about to prey." Dawn panted.

Then, thousands of lexers revealed themselves on the bridge.

"Shit," Dawn cursed. "We can't take all of them by ourselves."

"But we have to!" Merlin exclaimed.

Seth clutched his head in shock of how close he came to death. He began to sweat uncontrollably at the sight of the lexers. The horrible eyes of the one that was to kill him was an image imprinted in his mind. His head began to throb with a migrane. He shook in the midst of the Yoline soldiers' preparation to battle. As the battle began to rage, the pressure became too overwhelming and Seth screamed at the top of his lungs,

"Stop!"

The sound of his voice echoed amongst the entire bridge and a wave of energy exploded from his head to the lexers. With every lexer that came in contact with a wave, a lexer inexplicably fell to the ground. Dawn watched in awe as the lexers fell one by one. _No! _She thought. _Why so soon? Can it be calling so soon?_ Before she could even turn to Merlin, her eyes wandered to Seth, collapsed on the ground.

"It's already begun." Merlin diagnosed. "The keyblade is calling him. It's causing the unity to manifest. He'll be fine but we have to get him to Yoline's headquarters so he can be equipped."

With Seth in his arms, Merlin began to walk down the bridge to get to Radiant Garden.

With time, the party reached the headquarters at the center of Radiant Garden. They were greeted by a heavily built man with his right arm absent in placement of a gun.

"Dawn, you're very late. Briefing was to start about an hour ago." The man spoke; his voice just as intimidating as his build. "You know how mad I get when I'm kept waiting."

"Barret," Dawn responded. "Don't get your bullets crammed, I'm here aren't I?"

Dawn's vulgar response sent Barret into a frenzy of profanity. After calming down, he walked past her, past Merlin and right looked to Merlin with Seth in his hands.

"Has it begun to call him?" Barret inquired. Merlin nodded. Barret looked at the entire appearance of the child: his eyes, his long hair and his face.

"He's Sora's kid alright." Barret stated. "It's a good thing the keyblade has started before he got here; makes my job easier."

"_Seth! Seth!" a voice echoed inside the void of Seth's mind._

"_Huh?" Seth was puzzled. Wasn't he on the bridge with all the lexers? "Who are you?" he asked._

"_Just call me Roxas." The voice replied._


	5. Finding His Way

**Author's Note: Kill me…I know. About 3 months since I've posted but….yeah…**

Seth was purged from his slumber prematurely, jerking his eyes open. He was completely disconnected from the voice, but its words echoed in his mind leaving a mark imbedded on it: _Just call me Roxas. _In place of the connection to his unconsciousness, his mind began to adjust to his new surroundings. He was in an infirmary. His body was cloaked by a white blanket and the room was coated the same way. His eyes squinted in a struggle and adjusted when he then laid his eyes somewhere familiar.

"Boy, control yourself," Dawn began annoyed by Seth's perverted habits. "Getting you here wasn't easy."

Seth shrugged and blinked for the first time since he awoke. Dawn smiled at him. She seemed less uptight than when he first saw her. Her attitude seemed to cheer him slightly, nevertheless his mind still remained on the voice that had intruded his mind ever so subtly; or maybe it was not an intrusion. Maybe it had been there waiting for him. Before he could escape into deeper thought, Dawn's glare began to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name. You're not the most talkative person." She said smiling loosely.

"S-Seth," Seth answered shyly. He was very timid of making conversation with new people. The only people he'd ever been close to (with the exception of Merlin) were gone and to get close to another person was a sin in his eyes. His face began to emit a faint red glow showing Seth, regardless of his own morals, had made a positive response to her. He sat up in the bed, he said nothing more.

"What kind of warrior is nervous in front of a girl?" Dawn looked at Seth for a laugh, but failed to humour him.

"Warrior?" Seth questioned. All his life he'd been just a pawn of life, just living his own life. He was puzzled that someone would call him a warrior; but then again, it wasn't the first time. "I'm just a teenager wondering what's going on."

Dawn stared at Seth, but this time with less aggression. She only now began to realize how much Seth had missed. Before they could make any more conversation, Barret stood at the door.

"Let's go you guys," he commanded. "I'll brief him in, Dawn."

Dawn nodded and helped Seth out of the bed. Walking wasn't Seth's strong suit, being a bit clumsy, but through the staggering he was able to follow Dawn and Barret.

Merlin met them at the briefing room, anxious with anticipation of their arrival. He hastily shook Barret's hand and lead Seth into the room.

"Seth," he began. "Your journey begins here. You're a warrior. Your father is within you."

There was that word again, warrior. It began to resonate in his head and was starting to become annoying. He wasn't a warrior, his father may have been but he wasn't. He was sure of it.

Merlin continued. "I know you don't believe it now. But it will make sense to you soon. Very soon." After his attempt to make Seth feel comfortable, Merlin seated him

Seth stepped into the briefing room and finally realized how long he'd been asleep. The room was filled with technology and customs that were completely new to him. He saw machines that appeared to be computers but he wasn't in the slightest confidence in his guess. The only thing he could familiarize himself with, was the large conference table at which Merlin and Dawn were taking their seats on the right and left of Barret. Many people were seated there, looking very important; more so than Seth thought he could ever be. Seth was intimidated by their status and sat at the opposite side of the table, looking directly into Barret's bold eyes and with Barret doing the same into Seth's azalea blue eye structure.

"He is here. We may begin now." Dawn said formally, looking to Barret.

"Alright," Barret responded.

"Thanks to Dawn and Merlin's countless efforts, we have completed the first phase of Project: Anima, the boy you see at the far end of this very table is the one who can finally bring peace to Glanis." Barret declared.

With this, everyone looked to Seth, staring at him in amazement. Seth could faintly hear some giggles of disbelief in the distance. He couldn't blame them. He was in disbelief himself.

"Anyway," Barret continued. "I am very sorry that this project has been kept so discrete in regards to why it had to be carried out; but I am pleased to say that I may now inform you of our true mission."

"He – Seth is the direct son of Sora and Kairi. Sora, as you know is the warrior that ended the reign of Organization XIII with the infamous weapon, the keyblade. When King Mickey died 50 years ago, around the time of Seth's 15th birthday, that was the end of the keyblade wielders, or so we thought. As the remaining keyblades and wielders began to die out, Seth, under Sora's command was put to sleep for 50 years. This was done in precaution for the era we are in now."

"Dawn and her troops, along with Merlin, retrieved the boy from Ansem's mansion, where he slept. Now we need him more than ever. It has come to our attention that there is one more keyblade in Glanis. But sadly, regardless of our efforts, we have failed in locating it. Seth is the only one that can use it. But, if the Alliance gets their hands on it all hope is destroyed. Luckily, we have the boy whom the keyblade has already begun to call. What I'm trying to say is…the second phase of Project: Anima, is to retrieve the last keyblade."

"But that is impossible! All the keyblades have been destroyed!" one soldier shouted in disbelief. "How on earth are we supposed to retrieve it even if there is one?" He stood there, waiting to be satisfied with an answer.

Barret looked at him and pointed his irremovable gun in the face of the soldier.

"I wouldn't lead you into a mess," He shouted back and retrieving his anger almost has quickly as he distributed it. "We must journey all over Glanis. To every world…the remains of Kingdom Hearts will form the keyblade. But we need Seth, called by the keyblade, to lead us to each fragment."

The entire room stared at Seth. It only then hit Seth that he was Glanis' only hope.

"We will arm him with our greatest blade, Brotherhood." Barret picked up the blade from the floor. Gasps of awe filled the room. "He is the reason why this organization was formed and he will lead us. This blade will be the host for each of the keyblade's fragments."

With this, Barret handed the blade to Seth and bowed humbly before him.

"But I can't fight!" Seth exclaimed in disbelief.

"Your father is in you." Dawn said suddenly. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Seth looked at the blade and then to Barret and to the blade again. He gracefully accepted it and cheers filled the conference room.

"Team: Anima will board the gummi ship at Dawn!" Barret said victoriously.

"How will I know where to go?" Seth asked.

"The keyblade's soul will guide you." Barret smiled.

Seth placed his and near his heart. "Father…guide me." He pleaded.

The soldier who objected slipped out of the room. He completely exited the building. With a few chants, an image of Avant was summoned.

"When do they leave?" Avant asked.

"Dawn." The soldier replied.

"Good. I can watch them from here. Make sure you get your ass on that ship!" Avant commanded.

"Yes, Master." With this, the soldier re-entered the building and celebrated with the rest of his men.


End file.
